blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Cursed Troll (5e Class)
The Cursed Troll You walk into the woods at the peak of the night, the mist of this land growing slowly but prominently. Suddenly, the mist turns to ice and your breath becomes visible and a wall of ice surrounds you. A loud thumping of what sounds like footsteps get closer and closer. Nowhere to go... Nowhere to run. Thrusting out of the darkness, a large frost troll emerges from the night decimating the party, but not killing them. This monster happens to be your new allied companion, who mistook you for his enemies. Playing a Cursed Troll As a Cursed troll, you may be mistaken as a monster. But you are really just a heavy brute with your own story to share. With your epic powers and vicious strikes, you are a violent damage dealer who also can withstand heavy damage. Creating a Cursed Troll Requirements Alignment: Any Chaotic Starting age: Fighting age is 25-150 Race: TROLLS Class features As a cursed troll, you gain the following class features. Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d12 per Cursed Troll level Hit Points at 1st Level: 12 + Con modifier Hit Points at higher levels: 1d12 (or 7) + Constitution Modifier per Cursed Troll level after 1st Proficiencies Armor: NONE Weapons: Martial weapons Tools: None Saving throws: Strength, Constitution Skills: Choose 3 from Athletics, Acrobatics, Intimidate, Perception, Survival, Nature, Animal Handling. Equipment: You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a) Giant Mace, (b) Greatsword, © Two Handed Mal * (a) Throwing Axe or (b) Javelin * 2 days of rations * 10 gold Class Abilities Frost Points Starting at 1st level, as a Cursed Troll you have the natural control of the elements Ice and Earth. This power is represented as Frost Points. Your level reflects how much of these you have, shown on the Frost Table. You can restore them from either taking a short or long rest and spending at least 30 minutes of that time eating of Carving skin off the bone. Another way to restore them is to get a critical hit with a weapon/Fist attack or dealing a killing blow to a creature of significant threat. (Dm's discretion) In doing so will restore 1 of your Frost Points. Roar of the Troll Also at 1st level, Once per long rest, as a bonus action, you can force all within a 60ft radius to make a wisdom saving throw or be in fear of you for 1 minute. (Dc 8+proficiency+strength mod) Way of the Smash Continuing at 1st level. For 2 Frost Points, as a bonus action. All heavy weapons gain an additional 1d8 to their damage. This ability ends at the end of your next turn. (E.g 1d10 becomes 1d10+1d8) This ability increases to 4d8 at the 20th level. Gorilla Tactics Starting at 2nd level, Your unarmed melee attacks deal double your strength mod when flanking an enemy. Frost Breath Also at 2nd level, as a free action, for 1 Frost Point, Once per short rest, You can release a breath attack in a straight line at a target. They must make a Dexterity saving throw or suffer 1d8 frost damage and being slowed for 1/4 of their movement speed. Or half damage on a success. Paths of Frost Starting at 3rd level you may choose, Chill, Deprive, of Tundra as your path of Frost. The Paths are displayed at the end of the class. Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Unnatural Armor Starting at 5th, As long as you have no armor or shield, you gain your Con, and int modifiers to your Ac to a max of 22 Savage senses Also at 5th level, You get to choose 2 out of Perception, Survival, Nature, and Insight. Night Vision Starting at 6th level, you gain Darkvision 240ft as if it was bright as day. Able to discern color and details. however, you gain disadvantage in magical darkness or when you are blinded (This would mean you have double disadvantage.) Wrath of the Troll Also at 6th level, you gain a font of damage that totals to 1/4th your hp rounded down. For 2 Frost Points, you can distribute this damage with unarmored attacks or your Frost path weapon. you can only regain 1/2 of this back per long rest. Thrown Action Starting at 7th level you gain the throw action. Allowing you to throw an item or person as it's own action. For 2 Frost Points, you can use this as an attack, or even a movement increase. (E.g If you throw someone they get to start their turn a bit closer to the enemy. Or farther, or in the water... It's all you.) Multi Attack Starting at 8th level you can do two attacks with your claws and one bite attack. (YOUR CLAWS AND BITE ATTACK) (Claws and bite being from the Troll Monster/ race that you should be since this class is only for trolls.) Decompose Starting at 9th level If an enemy dies within a radius of 15ft of you, you heal 1d8 hp. You only gain the heal once per kill. Negative Stealth Also at 9th level, If you do not move for 1 hour. you will form into an Ice Pillar and become hidden to a DC 15 Investigation check. If you are in snow or Ice this becomes a DC 18 Investigation check. Frost Dome Starting at 11th level, for 4 Frost Points, you can spend your action to smash the floor and seal an area around you within 80ft radius in a 20ft wall of ice. You cannot use this ability until a short or long rest. The Ice wall takes a strength attack roll of 17 or higher to destroy a portion of it. In turn, it takes a Dexterity attack roll of 19 or higher to destroy it with a melee or ranged weapon. (not including Explosives.) (Dm's Discretion for explosives.) Intimidating Presence. Also at 11th level, you naturally have a fearful presence and enemies within range of 30ft must make a Wisdom saving throw (DC 15) to not fear you. You can choose to not have them roll. Extra Attack Beginning at 13th level, you can attack twice instead of once, whenever you take the attack action. This does not allow you to use multi-attack twice. Rabid Bite Starting at 13th level, as an attack action, for 4 Frost Points, you can deal a deadly bite that if hits deal 4d8 + 4 + strength modifier. Forcing them to make a Constitution saving throw. DC (15) or suffer a -5 to attack and damaging rolls. In addition, you gain +10 damage for your Frost weapon until the end of your next turn. This gets stronger at 18th level. Dealing 6d8, -8, +20 damage increase. Apply Heavy Starting at 14th level, you can apply Heavy to any weapon. In doing so giving heavy to the weapon increases the damage die by 1. If the weapon already has Heavy it gains + 10 damage of its damage type. Improved Multi-Attack Finally, at 14th level, your multi-attack can now be used with your extra attack. But only for your Claws and bite attack. (E.g If you use your multi-attack you cannot use your frost weapon) Hyper Healing At 15th level, your regeneration goes up by 10. (Regeneration coming from the Troll monster/race) If your Dungeon Master didn't allow regeneration at that early of a level, then gain the Regeneration ability. Tri-Multi-Attack Starting at 17th level, as a bonus action, for 9 Frost Points, you can perform your multi-attack with 3 attacks instead of 2. This does not use your attack action or your extra attack and can use you multi-attack 2 more times. You can only use this ability once per long rest. You also lose your multi-attack and must take a short rest to regain it. (E.g 3 attacks bonus, 3 attacks regular action, and then 3 claw/ bite attacks Extra. Then you lost Multi-attack until a short rest. and this ability doesn't return until a long rest. So just sleep it off and you will be fine.) Frost Walk Starting at 18th level, you gain double movement speed while in Ice terrain. Trundle's Frost Pillar Beginning at 19th level, as an action, for 4 Frost Points, you can target an area you can see within the range of 220ft. Summon a pillar of Ice that is 20 ft tall and blocks an area of 15ft. (6 squares in a rectangle) In addition, an area around the pillar of 30ft becomes a tundra area, slowing any and all enemies in the area of effect. if you summon this pillar under targets, they must make a Dexterity saving throw or suffer 2d12 cold damage and be knocked prone. This power doesn't activate mage Slayer or an attack of opportunity. You can only use this ability up to the number of your Constitution modifier. Frost Aura Finally, at 20th level, you emanate an Aura of frost that freezes the area around you within 10 ft. as a bonus action, you can activate and bust the Aura into a powerful tundra storm of 80ft radius dealing 2d20 cold damage that also gives disadvantage to all who are inside it for attacks and saving throws on a failed Consitution save. (If they succeed the save, they do not gain the disadvantage.) Half on success. This ability lasts for 1 minute and creatures who enter the storm or end their turn in it must make a Constitution saving throw or be stuck in place and be restrained in ice. You must take a long or short rest before using this again and the Aura would also go down for that duration until you complete your rest. Paths of Frost Choose your path of destruction, whether it's Chill, Deprived, or Tundra Chill The path of chill is some of the most dangerous of trolls, using their skills in caves and in deep bogs to their advantage. One of the Hunt Starting at 3rd level, your gorilla tactics not only deals double you strength mod for flanking but also for sneak attacks. Your Frost Path weapon is a greatsword. Curse of the Shade Also at 3rd level, your unnatural armor drops to a maximum of 18 and your natural armor goes down to 13. Hunter's Adrenaline Starting at 7th level as a bonus action, for 2 Frost Points, you can gain 1d10+ your constitution modifier in temporary hp and take 1d6 less damage from all attacks targeting you. This is only rolled once and is static until the end of combat. At the end of combat, you take the total of the temporary hit points that you rolled as necrotic damage. (E.g if your temporary hp total was 12 then you take 12 necrotic damage.) Trolls Cunning Starting at 10th level, as a bonus action, for 3 Frost Point, you can go invisible for 1 minute. In addition, you now can preform the sneak attack strike dealing +2d6 to your stealth attacks. Dealing an attack drops invisiblility. Each sneak attack takes 1 Frost point to perform. You must take a long rest before using this ability again. This damage goes up at level 15 to 4d6. (The sneak attack damage doesn't go away if you drop invisibility. You can still perform sneak attacks.) Lair of the Troll Starting at 16th level, you can now form a lair by living in a cave, bog, or frost land for 2d4 days. Once completed, you can now use this area as a Lair with its very own Lair Actions. The Lair Actions go as follow. Lair Initiative (20) * Meat trap: on Lair Action, you can use this to snare an enemy on a failed constitution saving throw. Turning their movement to 0. * Release the Beast: on Lair Action, you can release a beast creature from its cage to attack your enemies. The creature must be CR 5 lower and a beast. * Echoing Roar: on Lair Action, you can stun any enemies within a cone of 100ft. On a failed Wisdom saving throw all who are deemed enemies are stunned for 1 round. You must use your action in addition to the Lair Action to use this ability (Recharge 6) Deprived The trolls in this path are marked for trouble, with terrifying powers and Savage attacks with just their bare hands, they definitely earned their name. Monster in the Night Starting at 3rd level, your way of the smash includes your claws but change their damage type from slashing to bludgeoning. Curse of the Deprived Also at 3rd level, you cannot use any other weapons besides your claws and bite for multi-attack. Your Frost Path Weapon is Nothing. Savage Arts Starting at 6th level, your font of Damage increases by your strength modifier. In addition, you gain double proficiency in Athletics. Savage Multi-Attack Starting at 10th level, your Multi-Attacks gain an additional attack. (E.g your multi-attack at 8th level now does 3 attacks and Tri-Multi-Attack give you 4 instead of 3 for the ability.) Troll's Charge! Starting at 16th level, as a movement action, for 5 Frost Points, you can charge at a target you can see. Yes, that's right, If you can see the target and they have no cover, you can charge straight at them ignoring movement limit. (e.g not even 1/4 cover.) If you pass any enemies along the way, you still provoke an attack of opportunity from them. However, In doing so if you are hit you store that damage and have a choice to save it for the charged target, or immediately return that damage as cold damage in a reaction attack. (You still take the damage.) This can be repeated for each attack of opportunity. (Meaning you can use multiple reactions in this ability if you choose.) Once at the target you can release all the damage you have stored from the attacks into one and your first attack will deal that damage in addition to normal damage. You cannot use this ability again until you take a long rest. In addition, at the end of the combat, you gain 1 point of exhaustion. Tundra These trolls are the dictionary term for fear. There power to control the weather and use ice at will make them deadly foes. Both for enemies and allies. Blizzard Bringer Starting at 3rd level, your Frost Breath has 2 charges before you need to make a short rest. Curse of Zero Also at 3rd level, fire damage deals double to you, as well as removes the Hyper healing ability until the end of your next turn. Your Frost path weapon is a Giant Mace. Frost Thorns Starting at 6th level, in addition to unnatural armor, if you are hit with a melee attack your body splinters Ice and strike the target who hit you dealing 1d6 cold damage. This damage increases with each increment of 5 past 6th 10th 2d6, 15th 3d6, 20th 4d6 Frost Floor Starting at 10th level, for half your movement, for 3 Frost Points, you can use your frost path weapon to hit the ground and form a floor of ice in a radius of 80ft around you that creates difficult terrain for everyone, allies included. Frost Bite Starting at 16th level, as a full action, (Your Movement, Bonus, and Action) for 6 Frost Points, you can strike your opponent with a bite so strong, it doesn't end with the chomp dealing 2d12+ Constitution modifier. In addition, for 1d4 turns the target suffers half damage from the bite as cold damage. In addition, you heal half the bite's total damage + all of the damage thereafter from the cold damage. (E.g If they take 18 damage you heal 6 and then if you rolled a 2 on the d4, then you heal 3 for those 2 turns.) (Those turns can be party members or enemies turns. Not just yours.) Category:Classes